Eventually
by Meginatree
Summary: i wrote this last night.My muse kinda contacted me and while she didn't give me any inspiration for future she did give me this. AzulaxKatara, slight AangxToph and Yuexakindaoc.So I hope you enjoy my little ficlet thats not so small.


AN: Unfortunately I don't own Avatar. It belongs to two creative geniuses, by the names of Mike and Bryan.

Eventually.

It as said that the moon and sun were once lovers. Their love was said to be passionate and consuming, yet calm and distant at the same time. But their love was not to be. For in their ancient nations love between different tribes was forbidden. A situation punishable by banishment. The sun, a young girl known as Agni came from a small tribe of passionate beings that worshiped the sun, while the moon, another young girl named Tui, came from another clan which were devoted the moon.

So the elders separated and banished them. No longer could they walk on this earth, and never again would they meet or touch each other. Agni was infused with the sun and Tui the moon. Tui was only to be seen in the night, while Agni would appear in the day. This way the two soul mates could never met again and they only saw each other briefly at dusk and dawn, for a few minutes, as one appeared and the other vanished from the skies.

Some time after, the moon discovered that if her will was strong enough, once a month she could leave the skies. Overjoyed with this discovery the moon bid her time, before disappearing from the night sky. She ran to the spirit world, to the arms of her beloved. They embraced that night, their black and white hair mixing, their bodies yearning to become one. The next morning they separated, the sun returning to the morning skies, the moon to the place where she waited to rise the next night.

Months passed and the moon and sun continued in their secret rendezvous. But the sun could see that her lover was finding harder and harder to leave. Her heart breaking, the sun told the moon that they couldn't continue. That each time they meet made it harder for them. That eventually their love would consume and destroy them, and possibly destroy the world. They could never meet again. Tears in her eyes the moon fled, unable to listen to her other half say such things, unknowing that said love had collapsed, silent tears rolling down her fair cheeks.

Lifetimes passed, and the two lovers remained separate. The sun still watched the moon secretly, admiration in her eyes. The moon however moved on, marrying the older ocean spirit, La. La was a kind man, but she didn't love him like she had loved Agni. He knew this but still loved her with all his heart, while she saw him as more of a protector, than a lover.

The years continued to pass, and the sun and moon watched and helped their respective people develop new abilities. The moon, with the help of La, taught her people to manipulate the water, while the sun educated hers in the creation of fire. Their people lived united but yet still divided.

Centuries later, the sun watched her people wage war on the other nations. She watched, uncaringly as her fiery people destroyed the friendly children of the air. The sun tried nothing in an attempt to revoke the powers of her people. Since the loss of her love, the sun had disconnected herself from the world, wrapped up in her own mind and emotions. She no longer cared what happened in the world or what her people did.

Then about a hundred years later, the sun decided to awaken again. That night the sun decided to travel to the North Pole, the icy desert where the moon spirit resided. She had to have her back; she could no longer survive without her.

But when the sun finally reached the North Pole she was shocked by what she saw. She watched, eyes wide, as her people attack the beautiful city. Still shocked she ran, her mind not wanting to comprehend, her heart not wanting to believe. How could her people do something like this, how could she had been so blind as to not see, to not stop. To be so selfish, so self-involved. She ran, feeling a tug to a small seclude part of the city. Entering the small area, she was once again stunned by what she saw.

She had obviously entered a place that was used to connect to the spirits, most likely the moon and ocean here. In the centre lay a lake, its surface smooth and serene. Beyond that were some trees and other plants not native to the icy poles. And three people. One an old man, one of her people by the looks of him. The other two looked like they were from Tui's tribe, with their blue eyes and dark skin. One was a young man, the other a girl, her hair as pure as the snow outside. She had clearly been touched by the moons delicate hands. And in her lap lay the mortal form of her love, a pure white koi fish its head marked with a black diamond.

Agni watched as the girl's fingertips tenderly brushed Tui's pale scales. Slowly she rose, still cradling the still koi in her hands, and began to walk towards the small lagoon. The water tribe boy grabbed her, gently but firmly, at the elbow, pain etched on his face. The girl turned to face him, love covering her features. She talked to the boy, her words light and soft, a sad smile on her face. After a few minutes, the boy nodded slowly, his expression accepting of her decisions.

The sun watched, curious as the girl slowly immersed herself in the cool water, an expression of sadness enveloping her face, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. The lake turned a pristine white, the glow enveloping the young girl and the koi. The girl's expression turned from sadness to peace and acceptance as the glow grew brighter. Suddenly the glow grew brighter, its light so blinding that Agni and the two others had to look away.

When they looked back the girl and the fish were both gone. In their place was ethereal being, the young girl. Her hair unbound and swirling around her pure white dress, she floated over to the young boy. Cupping his chin in her hands, she kissed him lightly, joy radiating from her. Agni watched the boys face finally become peaceful, the few tears he had shed disappearing. The girl broke the kiss, before shimmering away.

In the lake the white koi wriggled, before moving to continue its ancient dance with the black koi. The fished circled each other, one black, and the other white, each with a diamond of their partner's colour imprinted on their heads. The sun watched, peaceful, now knowing that she would see her love again. Eventually. Turning around, her black dress swirled around her ankles, before she too winked out of this plane.

Months later the sun had come down from the sky once more, for it was night. She wandered the earth, her mind occupied in her own thought, giving her surroundings little thought. Suddenly she saw a flickering flame in front of her. Inquisitive, she crept closer, momentarily forgetting that no one could see her unless she willed it. Surrounding the fire were three girls, all of them fire nation, all of them in their teenage years. Having nothing better to do, Agni decided to watch them. She sat down in the dirt, not caring about her elegant dress and began to watch diligently.

The one dressed in pink seemed very energetic and optimistic. She flipped and twirled, her body fluid and supple. Her brunette braid swung out behind her threatening to lash someone with the pace which it moved. An acrobat, Agni realised, but yet a fighter too. The girl's movements were graceful and gave the appearance that they could be deadly, but she was merely practicing. Getting bored and slightly nauseas with the constant somersaults, Agni decided too look for another person she could watch.

Against a tree sat another girl, older than the acrobat, her raven hair bound back in two ponytailed buns. In her hand she twirled a small knife effortlessly, her eyes gazing uninterested into the fire before her. She gave off an air of boredom, a sense she wasn't really paying attention. But Agni could see by the way her body was tensed, and her eyes glanced around every few minutes, her body and mind ready for any fights that may occur at any moment. Her eyes flickered over to the third member off the trio, and Agni followed her gaze, before getting up for a closer look at the girl.

She was royalty; she could see that from her clothes. And she gave of a very strong sense of power; this girl could take on anyone and most likely would if they got in her way. Dark brown, almost black hair framed her face, tied back by a traditional topknot, held in place by a fire symbol broach. Her deep amber eyes were like deep pools of gold that sat on her milky-white face, small crimson lips, curving up in a semblance of a smile. She seemed immersed in her own thoughts, her gaze staring at the dirt she sat on. Curious, Agni placed one of her fair hands on the girl's forehead, intent on seeing what had captivated the girl so.

Images rushed forward, mostly ones of a dark skinned girl, her blue eyes sparling like sapphires, a cheerful smile on her face. Another one, the girl's face angry, her eyes burning with passion and rage. Then a fight, fire and water, each girl just managing to dodge the others blows. It was like an elegant dance as the girls spun, their elements coiling around them, before rushing at each other. Then gentler images. The girl asleep, her face peaceful, enveloped by the firebenders arms. _Katara._ The name whispered itself to Agni, and she knew it belonged to the water girl, the girl filled with peace and passion. Then another image appeared. The two girls embracing in the rain, their lips just touching. Tears ran down Katara's cheeks as she pulled herself away from her lover. Another name came to the sun goddess. The fire child's. _Azula. _The pale princess stood there, her clothes soaked, her hair slipping from its ties, and watched her lover walk away.

Agni slipped out of the princess's mind, her heart racing. This young girl had gone through what she and Tui had. Her mind flying back to her love, she looked up into the sky, searching for her. But she was missing from the inky darkness. Only the stars hung in the sky, casting their feeble glow upon the world. How had she not noticed this earlier?

Turning back to the youthful girl beside her, she sent a small message to her. Well not really a message, more of a feeling. Standing, Agni brushed the dirt off of her black dress, her finger tips running over the red silk embroidered dragon curled around a blazing sun. Smiling slightly, she began to walk out of the clearing, before getting and idea. Pausing, her smile widened, before she vanished, with a blink of her eyes.

Back in the clearing, Azula brushed her lips gently, with slightly calloused fingertips. A ghost of a kiss remained there. For some reason, she felt a strong sense of love, that Katara still loved her, still wanted her, still antagonised over her departure like Azula did. Confused, she stood, brushing the dirt from her clothes, before moving closer to the fire and her companions. She would get Katara back. Eventually.

In another forest, another small group was camped out. The group lay close together, but still scattered enough for privacy. A young boy lay asleep on a giant flying bison, his yellow and orange tunic torn and rumpled. Her head resting against a tree, a girl about the same age was a sleep, her fringed rumpled, and her bare feet dirt covered, her face content. Near her lay another boy, mostly hidden in his blue sleeping bag. Only his face peered out, young, dark and peaceful. The whole group was asleep. Well most of them anyway.

Near a small stream sat a youngish girl. She resembled the older sleeping boy, giving the feeling that they were related. Her body verged on the border of womanhood, her face mature beyond her years. She sat, her legs still in her sleeping bag, and gazed at the stream, hypnotised by the soft trickling music it gave off. Her face was wistful; she too was engrossed in her own thoughts.

But the quartet were not the only ones in the small glade. Off to the side, hidden in the shadows, a girl watched them. Well she wasn't really a girl, more of a woman really. But even then she was more than that. She was no longer just a mortal human; she had evolved into the spirit of the moon. She still longed for her past life. Her tribe, her father, her name, him. The way he said her name, making shivers run down her spine, her heart blossom with love. _Yue,_ he would whisper, her name slipping out of his lips, musical in its sound.

But he had moved on. And she was glad; she didn't want him to pine over her forever. She wasn't that selfish. But she couldn't help but feel… lonely. She had no one really in this new life. She knew no one. Okay there was the ocean spirit, and he was nice and all, but… he just wasn't… special. Well at least not to her. La didn't provoke feelings of love, of desire even.

Suddenly the image of a women appeared in her head. Yue had never met her, but Tui had. And although Tui had died, her memories had passed onto Yue. Well not really memories, more like… feelings. In her mind lips brushed hers, as hearts beat in synchrony. Arms, lithe and supple enveloped her, a small chuckle coming from the lovers lips. _Agni._

Yue had no idea who this woman was, but she knew that they had loved. Well her and Tui at least. The memories invoked feelings of intense desire and passion, which not even Sokka had been able to do. Where was she Yue wondered to herself, as she lent against a tree, her long unbound white curls sliding behind her back. A small sigh escaped her lips as she watched the man she had once loved slumber. She was lonely.

Agni entered the small glade quietly, her long dress brushing against the dead leaves. She surveyed the scene before her. Four teens lay on the ground asleep. Wait, only three of them were sleeping, the fourth was sitting by the stream, her legs still encased in her sleeping bag. Her hair was loose, leaving it to fall in waves down her back.

The sun goddess walked over to the river, before kneeling down. She surveyed the girls face. Finally she had found the right girl. Her cerulean eyes gazed motionlessly into the clear water, her mind going over memories. She was lost in thought.

Once again Agni rested a pale hand against the girl's forehead, repeating the earlier occurrence with the fire princess. She rushed through the memories, memories of a now lost mother, a father gone to war, a tribe almost extinguished. Getting towards the more recent ones, Agni slowed down. There she was fighting with the fire child, now embracing her, watching her sleep, marvelling at her passiveness. And there it was. The memory of rain, of the last kiss, of leaving. She felt the young girl's heart rip apart as she left her lover, saw her tears. But she had a duty. She had promised Aang she would help, and that was long before she had even known Azula.

The sun spirit slowly disconnected herself from the girl's mind. This Katara and Azula were more like her and Tui then she could have ever imagined. Able to find such wonderful love, only to be torn apart by duty. She wished she could help them, but without her better half she could think of nothing. How she wished Tui was here. She was always so smart with matters of the heart. Agni bowed her head and allowed a few tears to slip down her pale cheeks. How she missed her.

Yue shrunk back further into the shadows when the women entered the clearing. She watched as she approached Katara before realising with a start that the younger girl couldn't see her. That meant… she must be a spirit. But who? A face flashed across Yue's mind, raven haired, with milky white skin, and eyes of deep pools of gold. _Agni._ She watched transfixed as the older spirit placed one hand on Katara's forehead, before turning still. Concerned Yue decided to get a closer look at what was happening. She pulled her long white gown up slightly, so she could walk easily, before making her way to the older women.

She reached the raven haired woman's side and let go of the hem of her gown. She knelt down, her eyes watching Agni. She watched the sun spirit's hand slip off of Katara's brow, falling into her lap. She bowed her head and Yue watched tearstains appear on the older woman's black gown. Her heart began to weep along with Agni's eyes, as Yue began to feel her sadness. This was her love, and she was miserable. It cut deeply into Yue's heart like a knife. Slowly she stretched out a hand to touch Agni, to comfort her.

Agni felt the tears roll down her cheeks, before hitting her black dress. She let them fall not caring that they would eventually soak the outfit. Then she felt a hand touch hers. She looked down in surprised at the cocoa fingers that rested on her upturned palm. She then felt it cup her chin, before it gently turned to the left. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw. Sapphire eyes sparkled in a coffee coloured face, which was surrounded by the pure white hair of the moon spirit. The older woman felt her face being drawn closer to the other woman, before their lips gently touched.

A spark of electricity ran through Agni when the two women's lips touched. They remained that way for a few seconds, before the other girl pulled away, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. Now that they weren't kissing the sun goddess took the time to study the younger girl. The girl carried the white hair of Tui, but she wasn't Tui, not to mention she was clothed in the finery usually worn by the moon spirit. Hang on a second… this girl was the one she had saw months ago. The one who had helped revive the moon, before becoming ethereal herself. What did this mean?

Before she could open her mouth to speak, the girl answered her unspoken question.

"I am Yue. Well I was. And I guess in a way I still am. I'm the newly reincarnated form of the moon spirit. Tui was… she was murdered. By a firebender." the girl, Yue bowed her head as she remembered that fateful day she had given up her own life to save her peoples.

A spark of anger ignited within Agni when the girl said that one of her own people had murdered her love. Things had really gotten out of control. She then felt the guilt form. If only she hadn't been so self involved. Then maybe she wouldn't have died. A new thought occurred to her. This girl had kissed her, quiet like Tui's kisses, so did that mean she remembered Tui's past life. She opened her mouth to ask the question, but once again Yue beat her to it.

"No I don't remember Tui's memories. Just … feelings, I guess that's what you'd call them. Like as soon as I saw you, I knew we had loved, and might love again." The white haired spirit glanced shyly up at Agni at the end of this statement. Agni restrained a chuckle at her shy look. This girl may not be Tui, but she resembled her so much in mannerisms. She wondered if she knew that right now with that blush she was identical to a young Tui. A Tui without worry, concern, and free as a bird. A Tui before the banishment.

Yue face began to lose its flushed expression of love, as Agni remained silent. The sun spirit had been so quiet, that she began to feel rejected. She turned her head away, blinking back tears. She felt a hand caress her cheek and turned back to Agni. The fire goddess leaned forward and kissed the moon goddess gently. Tui was lost to her, but she had been given a second chance. And she'd be dammed if she was going to lose it.

The two spirits broke the kiss after a few minutes. Pushing herself to her feet, Agni gently pulled Yue up, before encircling her with her arms, and pressing her lips onto hers once more. They broke apart, Yue's eyes closed, still savouring the new love. As one they simultaneously moved to exit the glade. The night was young and their chances to be together would be few and far between. They were going to make the most of it tonight. The new lovers walked their bodies touching, blissful to have found some to love.

Back in the clearing Katara sighed quietly. It was a sigh filled with regret, of remorse, of the pain she had brought to herself. She missed Azula, missed her beyond anything she could comprehend. She saw her everywhere. In the fire, in the inky night, so like her hair. Even the day reminded her of her lost love. The stream babbled quietly as Katara stared deeply into its depths, as if she looked hard enough she would find the solution to her problems. If only it was that easy.

Suddenly Katara relaxed, feeling more at peace. For some reason she felt Azula's love for her, their passions and desires, even though she was nowhere around. She knew that they would be together again. Eventually.

Aang awoke, his face buried in Appa's fur. He blinked his eyes sleepily, wonder what had awoken him. Pushing himself up, he looked around the campsite. There was Sokka huddled in his blankets, Toph over by the trees, here usually tough expression relaxing to show her invulnerability. As they began to spend more time together, Aang could feel his heart begin to see Katara as more of a friend, and Toph the object of his affection. Speaking of Katara, Aang searched the clearing for her form, before spotting her sitting by the small brook. But the really surprise was the two people next to her.

Next to Katara two young women embraced, their lips meeting. One of them he didn't recognise, but the other… Yue. Why was the moon spirit here? Aang watch curious as the stranger helped Yue up before they both left the glade, arms encircling each others hips.

Aang turned his attention back to his friend, his sensei. She was still focused on the stream. Getting up, he climbed of Appa's back, before walking over to Katara. He sat next to his best friend, which brought her back out of her thoughts. She gave a small smile to the young monk.

The young water bender, smiled softly at her oldest friend. He had obviously seen her here when she would usually been asleep, and gotten worried about her. What a sweetie.

"You okay Katara?" the young airbending monk inquired

"Yeah I'm fine Aang. I couldn't sleep before, but now I think I just might be able." Katara watched the monk respond with a nod before walking back to Appa. She slipped further into her sleeping bag, before rolling over to continue to watch the ribbon of slow moving water next to her. Content she closed her eyes and began to feel drowsy. She would see her again. Eventually.

Close by in another clearing, Azula watched the flames from the campfire flicker and dance before her. She pulled her silken blanket tighter around her shoulders to ward off the frigid air, her eyelids half closed over her eyes. Realising she was fighting a losing battle against she decide to surrender to slumber. She lay down on her side and curled up in a ball, her eyes still watching the flames. Her eyes winked shut, as her breathing became relaxed and calm. She would get her back. Eventually.

AN: whoohoo, 7 pages or so. About 4130 words. That is so much for me. If some of this sounds strange just remember, I wrote most of it around midnight. I'm also may have mucked around with the actually episode in which Yue ascends to the moon spirit, I couldn't remember if Katara was there so yeah she got left out. I don't know where she is, maybe off fighting. This little one shot (that's not really so little, but anyway) may be relevant to later chapters of my fic Burning Water. Not sure. Basic idea was that maybe Katara and Azula weren't the only females from their people to love. And I've read a lot of stories, in which thepeople for avatarverse (Usually fire nation) refering to Agni's name like most of would to god (eg: Oh My God, Oh Agni). Thus you get… this. So I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Creative criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated, but flames be warned. If your just going to sit their and type so crap about how this fic is shit, or the pairings shit. Or even that I'm shit, I will have no mercy. I know you people have opinions but if you're just going to shove them down our necks, I will retaliate. Honestly flamers, don't you have something better to do than try and wreck peoples self esteem. It's not going to affect me but I will get mad. Go get yourselves lives jerks. So yeah I hope you enjoyed my ficcie, and flamers: you have been warned.


End file.
